Sketch Universe Wikia:Chat/Logs/29 January 2016
05:14 the real song 05:14 goes like this 05:14 * Snowflake champion clears throat 05:14 ahem 05:14 (no interuptions) 05:14 (or i keel) 05:14 Hello~ 05:14 It's me~ 05:14 And I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet.~ 05:15 to go over~ 05:15 everything 05:15 they say that time's supposed ta heal ya, but i aint doin much healin 05:15 hello-o-o-o~ 05:15 can you hear me? 05:15 wha t 05:15 did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happens 05:15 its no secret 05:16 ( i skipped a part) 05:16 k 05:16 that the both of us 05:16 are running out of time 05:16 * Snowflake champion inhales and begins to scream again 05:16 HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIIIIIIIIDER 05:16 *SIDE 05:16 LOL 05:16 I MUST'VE CALLED A THOUSAND TIIIIIMES 05:16 TO TELL YOU 05:16 IM SORRY 05:17 FOR EVERYTHING THAT IVE DONE 05:17 BUT WHEN I CALL 05:17 YOU NEVER SEEM TO BE HOME 05:17 anymore 05:17 Snow 05:18 your avatar looks like it's a ghost 05:18 chool 05:18 Nebtch 05:18 Sketchula 05:18 hmm 05:18 buh uh 05:19 SKET 05:19 *SKETCH 05:19 I wanted to say 05:19 ...uh 05:19 * ThatRandomMike tries to think of a joke 05:19 ....shiet 05:20 what do you call lesbian twins? 05:20 lick alikes 05:20 nO 05:21 yes 05:21 WHY DID THE SKELETON SLEEP OUTSIDE 05:21 BECAUSE OF HIS BONER 05:21 BECAUSE HE WAS A NUM- FUCK GAMEGRUMPS TOOK THAT JOKE NVM 05:21 Okay 05:21 serious time.. 05:22 why? 05:22 I have something to ask, and I dont know how youll react 05:22 okay. 05:22 um 05:22 sketch 05:22 http://i.imgur.com/r0gRO67.png 05:22 live pl- 05:22 Hmm? 05:22 Oh, we're being serious, shit. 05:22 Okay, what? 05:23 will one of you HIT ME WITH THAT WET DICK DADDY 05:23 AHHHHHHHHHHHH 05:23 IM s OR ry 05:23 god dammit 05:23 GET THE FUCK OUT 05:23 RIGHT NOW 05:23 THERE'S THE DOOR 05:23 * SketchNebula picks up Snow 05:23 * SketchNebula shoveS HER OUT 05:23 MY WINDOW IS CLOSER 05:24 HOLD UP 05:24 NO 05:24 * Snowflake champion jumps out 05:24 * Snowflake champion flies 05:24 YOU HAVE A TWO STORY HOUSE YOU IDIOT 05:24 * Snowflake champion stops flying 05:24 WHEN A SKELETON JAYWALKS HE IS BONEWALKING 05:24 * Snowflake champion looks down 05:24 SHIT 05:24 * Snowflake champion dies 05:24 WHEN A SKELETON GETS EXCITED HE HAS A BONER 05:25 WHY DOES CHAT GET LIKE THIS AT NIGHT 05:25 XD 05:26 ok 05:26 my computer is really glitching 05:26 ill be on skype 05:26 aw 05:26 so if you need/want to talk to me 05:26 go there 05:26 I dun hass 05:26 Skype 05:26 oh 05:26 mike pem 05:26 k 05:28 so yeeeee 05:28 im on skeep 05:28 well 05:28 i always am 05:28 but 05:28 ye 05:28 k 05:28 see ya 05:28 bye 05:28 Sketch 05:28 ALL 05:28 THE 05:28 HOMO 05:29 What did the skeleton say when he skipped class? 05:29 He said, "Guess, I'm bad to the BONE." 05:29 i just wanted to skeleton and chill 05:29 XD 05:29 skelechill? 05:29 yes 05:29 y ES 05:30 XD 05:30 OK 05:30 BYE 05:30 XD 05:30 TELL SKETCH 05:30 bye 05:30 AND ANYONE ELSE 05:30 SKYPE 05:30 tell them wut? 05:30 what 05:30 oh 05:30 ah okay 05:30 okay 05:30 cause im not sleepin 05:30 :# 05:30 [ 05:30 hdjkl;' 05:30 dammit 05:31 I dun has skype so can't talk to you 05:31 hey Sketch 05:31 huh 05:31 What did the skeleton say to the human when it was snowing? 05:31 WAIT NO 05:31 What did the skeleton say when they were in a haunted house? 05:32 He said, "I'm starting to get chills down my SPINES." 05:32 SPINE 05:32 not spines 05:33 Sketch 05:33 What did the Mike say when he is really tired? 05:33 Wat 05:33 Welp...time to hit the 'ol dusty trail. 05:34 I'll see you guys tomorrow 05:34 and Sketch 05:34 BE SAFE 05:34 AND ALL THE HOMO 05:35 Okei 05:35 Good night, Miake 05:36 CHANGED MY MIND 05:36 i ain't gonna sleep 05:36 what did the skeleton say when he was tireed 05:36 "Imma go take a skele-nap" 05:36 that was bad 05:37 Okei xDDD 05:38 That was the baddest pun...guess you can say it's Bad To The Bon- wait I already used Bad To The Bone 05:39 What does a skeledad say when you have to sleep? 05:39 "It's pasta bed time." 05:40 n O 05:41 lol 05:42 I remember I accidentally made a pun 05:42 "Guys we need COSTUME cursors." 05:42 I meant Custom 01:31 Ash 01:31 are you coming to school? :D 01:57 leev 01:57 i feel so loved :') 01:58 :^) 01:58 you automatically popular if you have your own food at school 01:58 thank you bruh i just 01:58 :') 01:58 Lmao I just pictured Ash hissing at someone who would touch his noodles 01:59 I hope you know how wrong that sounds 01:59 people keep asking me what kind of noodles i have and i said "my noodles 01:59 * Mischief.Cat facepalms 01:59 Sketch you dirty dirty 02:00 moni 02:00 yis? 02:00 you should have seen sketch and I's rp 02:00 i have never felt so sinous 02:01 NO 02:01 God please no. 02:01 I'm tired 02:01 and my mind is pure. 02:01 for now 02:01 i feel u 02:01 but i fell asleep with dirty thoughs 02:01 *thoughts 02:02 so it aint helping me much 02:02 lmao 02:02 I fell asleep with a dog's butt in my face 02:02 :^) 02:02 Then getting farted on by it. 02:02 lm ao 02:02 rip 02:02 jony 02:02 jony 02:02 "OOh baLLS!" 02:03 oh my go d 02:03 oi 02:03 her ping doesn't work 02:03 Moni 02:03 it's not fun 02:03 moni 02:03 Jony 02:03 There we go 02:04 sketch 02:04 SKETCH DON EEGNORE ME 02:04 I 02:04 i'm struggling between 02:05 not going to the block party 02:05 and staying after class. 02:05 moni 02:05 yesss? 02:05 it was fun last time tho 02:05 i just wish it wasnt a-day 02:05 Yeah, but I don't know 02:06 brb 02:06 this smell of perfme 02:06 hurts my nose 02:06 brb 02:06 n O 02:06 BA D 02:06 yes 02:06 i am bad ;0 02:07 dont you look at me in that tone of voice 02:07 wait 02:07 shit 02:07 yOU KNO- oh 02:07 * Mischief.Cat cries 02:07 OMG I FOUND A WEBSITE THAT YOU CAN USE TO GENERATE LENNYS 02:07 >Someones plays ghetto music 02:07 >le cri 02:07 AND THEN 02:07 WHEN YOU MAKE IT 02:07 it hurts a lot and when I stepped back in, it smelled even worse. 02:07 you click it 02:07 and it copies for you 02:08 so yass 02:08 almost typed in worser 02:08 than Ash would've laughed at me 02:08 ;-; 02:08 i would have cringed 02:08 (lenny) (cory) 02:08 tsk- ASH 02:08 my vocabulary 02:08 isn't my best currently 02:08 * SketchNebula shot 02:08 * Arca Asami cr i e s 02:08 SKETCH 02:09 ASH 02:09 BAD 02:09 GET OUT 02:09 this was from our rp 02:09 * Snowflake champion point to window in gym 02:09 >Talking to sketchbot 02:09 02:09 >Gets no reply 02:09 * Mischief.Cat leaves 02:09 Ash 02:09 except i was apollo and sketch was clay 02:09 ;) 02:09 I said no effin' 02:09 also jony 02:09 my pure innocent mind for today 02:09 ;-; 02:09 * Mischief.Cat cries 02:10 IK its a bot 02:10 sketchbot usually doesnt reply to messages 02:10 Ik DX 02:10 :3 02:10 OOOH 02:10 WE HAVIN CINMAN ROLLS 02:11 what 02:11 THE FEEL WHEN YOU CROSS YOUR LEGS 02:11 sketch you no responded last night 02:11 omg 02:11 sketch 02:11 ash 02:11 look 02:11 this girl tried to do it 02:11 and failed 02:11 man they almost fricked and then we ded 02:12 o h 02:12 I sometimes struggle to cross my legs 02:12 :v 02:12 oh wait 02:12 sketch' 02:12 only because their chubby 02:12 damn 02:12 this isnt p m 02:12 they're* 02:12 I wanted some breakfast 02:12 you know the thing 02:12 but i never heard them call my name 02:12 that i can do 02:12 where 02:12 YOU GOT BREAKFAST 02:12 from me 02:12 :( 02:12 when i crossmy lefs 02:12 No I didn''t? 02:12 my feet are on my thighs? 02:12 Oh 02:13 these hos 02:13 Oh god 02:13 I thought 02:13 saw me do it'' 02:13 * Mischief.Cat facepalm 02:13 and attempted 02:13 Hhh I need food 02:13 I thought Sketch was Ash 02:13 failed 02:13 THEN GET FOOD 02:13 Sketch, I offered noodles 02:13 I could've brought you some 02:13 * Snowflake champion hissses 02:14 * Arca Asami is eating noodles in the middle of class 02:14 * Mischief.Cat puts muzzle on snow 02:14 (snipars) 02:14 no 02:14 I'kk be yelled at if I go up there now so 02:14 Whatever 02:14 I'll do without it xD 02:14 go up there 02:14 fo 02:14 We had 02:14 oh, or seconds 02:14 *for 02:14 cinnamon rolls 02:14 :v 02:14 yes 02:14 wait til seconds come around 02:14 you better come up here 02:14 AND SKETCH 02:14 Christina 02:14 ill get another and five it to you as well 02:14 yes 02:15 five? 02:15 are you Sketch 02:15 five 02:15 SKETCH* 02:15 Sketch are you* 02:15 I'M SKETCH. 02:15 snow look at me 02:15 Oh god 02:15 I failed so hrd 02:15 ASH 02:15 I'm no one else BUT SKETCHENBULA 02:15 THOSE POOR 02:15 nbula 02:15 POOR 02:15 Sketch 02:15 NOODLES 02:15 are you still 02:15 hungry? 02:16 I mean I have a roll but I can give it to you during second 02:16 :D 02:16 Bro. 02:16 do you like the way i seductively slurp them snow 02:16 con te xt 02:16 jesus fuc k 02:16 o h 02:16 Sketch 02:16 * SketchNebula aggressively waits for seconds 02:16 want me to give you mine? 02:16 I can ask my teacher :v 02:16 No, it's fine 02:16 and just say I need to give you something 02:17 u gh 02:17 i got an 88 on my test 02:17 they ran up there to get one omg 02:17 * Mischief.Cat pops confetti 02:17 C: 02:17 gud Christina :D 02:17 sketch hit my with their juice 02:17 my with 02:18 >my with 02:18 snow 02:18 wghat the hell 02:18 Ash 02:18 I know what I'm going to tell Droid. 02:19 * Mischief.Cat pulls out pregnancy test 02:19 what 02:19 "I'm pregnant" 02:19 k 02:19 oh lo rd 02:19 Though he'd be like "I can't ejaculate sperm" 02:19 :^) 02:19 k nice 02:19 ash i see you 02:19 snow is judging me 02:19 I don't want 02:20 this cinnamon 02:20 nah 02:20 * Mischief.Cat tosses it in trash 02:20 im kinkshaming 02:20 :^) 02:20 n o 02:20 y es 02:20 * SketchNebula judges with their yaoi space hands 02:20 * Arca Asami grabs the kinkshame paddle 02:20 sketch i choked 02:20 SKETCH YOU MADE ME CHOKE 02:20 o h con te xtr 02:20 c: 02:20 OUTTA THIS HOUSE 02:21 hide yo kids 02:21 i waant yaoi hands 02:21 hide yo wife 02:21 Ash 02:21 hide yo ho 02:21 are you guys doing anything forcla 02:21 my juice has to melt 02:21 so in squad, you know how we all have 'gay' nicknames? 02:21 oh btw 02:21 cla? 02:21 Like I'm Little Gay 02:21 im staying again 02:21 e w 02:22 I don't 02:22 know 02:22 th at was NOT ora nge juice 02:22 what I am 02:22 :v 02:22 I do believe I am Space Gay too, since I love me some nice space 02:22 ho l ysh it 02:22 e w 02:22 ew 02:22 e 02:22 w 02:22 ee 02:22 e 02:22 wew 02:22 ' 02:22 And Ash you were Main Gay 02:22 I love how Jordan just passed by me like a bitch 02:22 ash 02:22 I mean are you going 02:22 doing(* 02:22 anyone 02:22 ANYTHING 02:22 in class 02:22 no 02:22 im eating noodles 02:23 im freaking this girl out 02:23 i keep bending 02:23 and i saw her staring 02:23 "I can put my feet behind my head if you wanna see" 02:23 02:23 "No no" 02:24 bitch do you need a picture 02:24 make it last longer? 02:24 do it 02:24 marian 02:24 do it to freak her out 02:24 nah 02:24 why 02:24 ill get i trouble 02:24 oh oka 02:24 Marian 02:24 sketch 02:24 look at me 02:24 ifyou're so flexable 02:25 can you do a split on a DIC- *shot* 02:25 i can actually 02:25 Oh 02:25 i used to be able to bend in weird ways 02:25 god please no 02:25 now im normal 02:25 ish' 02:25 That means your special :D 02:26 yey 02:26 same snow 02:26 sketch 02:26 loooks 02:28 im gonna swing myself to freak them out 02:28 heehhe 02:28 brb 02:30 if i go to this block out will you guys be there 02:30 No 02:31 I'm staying in Ms. D's class. 02:31 "I know Marian was never normal" 02:31 I don't have enough Wild Cat Paws so like... 02:31 It doesn't mater. 02:32 mater< 02:32 You don't need them 02:32 All you need 02:32 is to not get into fights and such. 02:32 from what i just heard ms.M said they will call you at second and then you stay there 02:32 ..-. 02:32 .-. 02:32 I don't want to go. 02:32 oh okay 02:32 All I know is that we're gonna be playing and meh.. 02:33 i would go there just to get out of class 02:34 but i sort of dont 02:34 want to go 02:34 marian would probably go for food 02:35 but im not sure of ash and lex 02:36 someone said that it last for 2 hours 02:36 christina 02:36 will you 02:36 yes 02:36 stay with me 02:36 in Ms. D's class? 02:36 i guess 02:36 yey 02:36 your welcome 02:36 Though, you don't have to if you don't want too 02:36 it doesnt matter to me 02:37 really 02:37 Actually 02:37 Christina 02:37 If we all went 02:38 we'd be hanging out 02:38 all 6 of us 02:38 though, I still want to stay. 02:38 if we go we dont have to do anything 02:39 Yes 02:40 so do you want to go 02:40 No 02:40 :v 02:40 why 02:45 moni 02:45 Yes? 02:45 i finished the noodles and cleaned out the container 02:45 Sank yuh 02:45 np 02:45 also thanks for the nuudles 02:45 Yer whalecum 02:45 :3 02:46 yeah i just figuredout im not going anyway so i have no choice but to stay 02:46 I can bring you more btw 02:46 *figured out 02:46 Uhhhhh 02:46 I think it's best 02:46 to not stay 02:46 we have to do work. 02:46 ash are you going 02:46 Christina 02:47 it's best 02:47 to not stay 02:47 i know 02:47 we're doing those square boxes and in Ms. D's. 02:47 I meant stay in Ms. D's class 02:47 We have to do work :v 02:47 i know 02:47 and im staying 02:47 because i cant go anyway 02:48 Why can't you? 02:48 i didnt get a ticket 02:48 Ticket? 02:48 the blue ticket from last time 02:48 They're passing them around 02:48 :v 02:48 they passed them out first block 02:48 They did? 02:49 yeah 02:49 did you get one 02:49 Maybe they haven't got to your class Christy. 02:49 My class didn't get any yet, so we're still waiting. 02:50 oh they made it because only one person got one 02:50 only one? 02:50 That's not okay :v 02:50 i know 02:51 You can't just give one person a ticket. 02:51 well they did 02:51 :v 02:51 ms.M said teachers picked who should go 02:51 Shows this school is fucked up. 02:51 yeah 02:51 I think every student who's done good should go :v 02:52 she also said all your teachers had to decide 02:52 LMAO 02:52 if you should go 02:52 I know Ms. G ain't gonna select me 02:52 after what happened yesterday 02:52 Um...waht? 02:53 its something that our school does called block out 02:53 and only "good" kids are allowed to go 02:53 Oh...well,it sounds..fun? 02:53 Lmao 02:53 I'm not going :^) 02:53 And trust me,i am no good kid 02:53 Due to my detention last month 02:54 It doesn't matter if you're a good kid or not 02:54 It's a half day 02:54 I kinda think every kid should go 02:54 :T 02:54 At least have fun without dealing with bullshit. 02:54 Christina, I guess we're chilling together. 02:54 yeah 02:55 I don't get to do shit cause i threw a pencil at my teacher 02:55 What'd you get introuble for? 02:55 She's a bish anyway 02:55 Christina? 02:55 yes 02:56 Wut? 02:56 What did you get in trouble for? 02:56 Not you ren/ 02:56 nothing 02:56 Not sure why you're not on the list. 02:56 i think its because i got a F in English 02:57 but mr.J said not to worry about it 02:57 Lmao 02:57 Ash 02:57 Are you Sketch, Marian on the list? 02:58 Tbh, I'm kinda glad me, you, and Jony aren't on the list 02:58 Only one person got chosen in our class. 02:58 Wow,your teachers are assholes aren't they? 02:58 Brb 02:58 No 02:58 Our whole school system is. 02:58 :) 02:58 If you're doing a block party 02:58 I believe "STUDENTS" should go 02:59 Not just one person. 02:59 i know 03:00 oh yeah moni night broke his finger 03:00 Oh, from what? 03:00 football 03:01 i ask if he has gone to the doctor 03:01 Well, I hope he gets better. 03:01 and he said no 03:01 brb 03:01 :v 03:01 Lmao 03:02 "I'm not gonna bother will your roleplay bullshit" 03:02 "you incompetent fuck" 03:02 Ok im back 03:02 And yeah,i guess thats true since i never been to your school? 03:04 In my school,you either detention for "funtention" funtention is a bullshit coass where you do fun shit 03:04 Its pretty fucking stupid if you ask me 03:06 I just hope i dun get summer school ;^; 03:06 back 03:06 CHRISTINA 03:06 * Snowflake champion huggles 03:07 yes 03:07 marian 03:07 woah is everyone changing their usernames? 03:07 What? 03:07 i was greeting you 03:07 * Arca Asami changes mine to asslooker 03:07 Ash what? 03:07 Who is changing usernames? 03:07 peem me 03:08 Aaaa 03:08 nYAAA 03:08 Ah,fuuuuck,i gtg soon fffffFFF! 03:08 K 03:08 Agh,fuck,anyway peace out amigos~ 03:08 well it's stupid. 03:08 :^) 03:09 This school system in general is fucked up 03:09 nyaa 03:09 Did you guys do anything in 1st? 03:10 i did make up work 03:10 which i didnt really do 03:10 Well we have to do classwork in 3rd. 03:10 :v 03:10 i know 03:11 i havent done shit in ms d 03:11 Mehhh. 03:11 Too much bullshit. 03:11 :T 03:11 Ash did you get a ticket? 03:11 I just need to finish my IXL 03:12 sketch 03:12 Hmm 03:12 did you get a ticket 03:13 i didnt get shit lmao 03:13 Cause right now 03:13 it's Me, Jony, Christy, and Ash who aren't going 03:14 marian did you get a ticket 03:14 she left 03:15 without answering me 03:15 Maybe her thing is glitching out 03:15 probably 03:17 no I killed it 03:18 i killed chat 03:18 rip 03:19 l0l 03:19 I'm drawing Leon 03:19 :v 03:20 you go and draw leon 03:20 and make it goood 03:20 make it really really gooooood 03:20 im weird 03:21 have you guys ever looked at the trending wikias 03:21 YES 03:21 ca ps 03:21 but yea 03:21 some of them are crazy i swear 03:22 yeah 03:22 i went on the christmas wiki once 03:22 i was like 03:22 what the hell 03:22 what were they talking about 03:22 was anyone even on 03:23 christmas 03:23 and no 03:23 well 03:23 yea 03:23 but like 03:23 they were talking about whta they were doing for christmas 03:23 *what 03:23 im about to join some random wiki 03:23 and see what happens 03:24 have fun lmao 03:25 i tried to join the gta one but it wouldnt let me 03:25 I GOT ONE 03:26 AND ITS CALLED lyricwikia 03:26 http://lyrics.wikia.com/wiki/Lyrics_Wiki 03:28 only one person is on 03:29 1,796,343 PAGES ON THIS WIKI 03:29 oh lor d thats a lot] 03:29 bracket 03:29 -holy hdit 03:29 1 mio9n 03:29 million 03:30 Ilikeleon 03:31 join me guys 03:31 join me 03:31 come to the dark side 03:32 hello 03:32 le deck 03:32 Oh, hey, Mike. 03:32 ey 03:36 "It's when you steal things." "LIKE OTHER PEOPLE'S PROBLEMS?" o h g o d 03:38 guys i found another wikia 03:38 oh lordie 03:39 im reading our thing from last night sketch 03:39 and 03:39 * Arca Asami fans self aggressively 03:40 this one is full of people 03:40 * Cinnamon roll :3 get nervous 03:40 rip 03:41 i go into this wiki not know anything about brave frontier 03:42 i just clicked some randome one 03:43 dicks 03:43 ehehhe 03:43 poosi 03:43 gimme da money 03:43 Snow no 03:43 snow ples 03:43 snow nyes 03:44 eehhehe 03:44 * Arca Asami twerks 03:44 eheheh 03:44 * Arca Asami dances on pole 03:44 * Arca Asami humps cchair 03:44 GIMME da money 03:44 snow pln ease 03:45 25 03:45 dicks 03:45 R e vi n 03:45 gimme deh deek 03:45 ooohohoh 03:45 Don't tell me you're in school, 25 03:45 snow stop 03:45 I am 03:45 Why? 03:45 TwentyFIVE .A. 03:46 wwhAT 03:46 i want le deek 03:46 Cus I wanted to show you something. 03:46 Shet 03:46 an le money 03:46 HIT ME WITH THAT WET DICK DADDY 03:46 You can show me at 12/12:30 CST 03:46 AHHHHHH 03:46 AHHHHHH 03:46 Cus we have a half day 03:46 And I will be gone in like 3 hours 03:46 * Mischief.Cat kills 03:46 So. 03:46 kills chat* 03:46 SOMEONE HIT ME WITH IT 03:46 * Mischief.Cat facepalm 03:46 Sigh. 03:47 gimme the deck 03:47 GIMME 03:47 Oh, well. 03:47 GIMME 03:47 G 03:47 I think I can upload it to the Wikia, tho. 03:47 Okay :D 03:49 Aaahh 03:49 Oh, I thought Internet died 03:50 Going to sleep in P.E 03:50 We're doing sompletely nothing. 03:51 I'm probably going to pass out any minute now. 03:51 I'm really bored and I don't want to do any of this work. 03:51 Because in all honesty, I can't stay focus on anything when it comes to reading assignments. 03:51 Oh? 03:55 snow has a wenis fetish confirmed 03:55 (illuminati) 03:56 o h 03:57 you must love me now that im here 03:57 love me 03:57 Nah, 03:57 No. 03:57 We'll be back, we must go to next class 03:57 Okay. 03:57 @rebun fuck you then 03:57 Later. 03:58 I don't have the time to do it now. 03:58 no 03:58 nO 03:59 Well 03:59 Something tells me he's a troll. 03:59 Time for, uh... 'Murica? 03:59 eh iduno 03:59 Well, Mike, fix your something 04:00 Cuz that ain't no troll 04:00 Then who is it? 04:00 I mean what is it 04:00 Is Aki 04:00 I mean what. 04:00 Oh. 04:00 Why is Aki being rude? 04:01 She isn't. 04:01 den jokes 04:01 At least not to me 04:01 k 04:02 * Rebun123 grabs a tetris piece 04:02 Aki's not being rude? 04:02 * Rebun123 spins in the air 04:02 * Rebun123 hits Mike 04:02 I was bored. 04:02 I had no one else to hit. 04:02 Why do I always get hit or some shit? 04:04 Uh 04:04 Nevermind. 04:04 Hello 04:04 internet finally works 04:04 Oh ey Akii 04:04 * Arca Asami grabs the kinkshame paddle 04:05 N O 04:05 NO 04:05 N O 04:05 PLS 04:05 SPS 04:05 i M SORRY 04:05 lok mang 04:05 you been messing wit my gurl? 04:05 yer girl? 04:05 oh yeah ur with satan 04:05 you cruisin' for a bruisin snow 04:05 i think 04:05 No, Ash 04:05 That's not how you do it 04:05 * Rebun123 grabs both sides of the jacket 04:06 Youse been messin' with mah girl?! 04:06 Is that what youse been doin'? 04:06 Bro 04:06 don mess wit me 04:06 ill fite cha 04:06 I'm gonna flatten youse into pancakes and turn you into my new rug! 04:06 fuck 04:07 I wanna eat pancakes now 04:07 yu messin wit ma goil? 04:07 Smart guy, eh? 04:07 Thanks for making me hungry. 04:07 Well that ain't gonna happen! 04:07 Youse saying you wanna fight? 04:07 Is that what youse want?! 04:07 ASH 04:07 REBUN DOES IT BETTER 04:07 WE HAVE FAILED 04:07 altho 04:07 i will say 04:08 my irl accent 04:08 is 04:08 gey 04:08 gORGEOUS 04:08 oop 04:08 Whad'youse think you sayin'?! 04:08 You trynna mess with mah new ride?! 04:09 i M CR YI N G 04:09 * Arca Asami touches Rebun's ride 04:09 :^) 04:09 GWOAAAAAAH! 04:09 Anoder Smart guy, eh?! 04:09 ye 04:09 You dink youse can get away with this?! 04:09 mhmm 04:09 "Marian why aint you goin?" 04:09 "i dont fucking know" 04:09 "AND SHE AINT DO SHIT 04:10 "ahahahahah yeah, surrre" 04:10 Well dat ain't possible! 04:10 * Rebun123 beats Ash up 04:10 My name wasn't on the list ;-; 04:10 * Arca Asami is beat up 04:10 I sowy ;-; 04:10 That oughta teach youse to mess with de Rebun! 04:10 * Rebun123 leaves in his ride 04:11 Anyways 04:11 * Arca Asami messes with sketch 04:11 I think I killed Ash 04:12 * Arca Asami dies 04:13 ash is ded 04:15 and so are you -shoots TLF- (kappa) 04:20 nya 04:20 DICK 04:20 ASH 04:20 YOU MESSING WIT MY GOIL AH? 04:20 Bish wheet 04:20 nah i ded 04:21 I like how Sans is the most peaceful person is the most dangerous with you fuck with his life. 04:23 * SketchNebula dies 04:23 sketch help me 04:23 im being interrogated 04:23 is that how you spell it 04:23 i think so 04:23 anyways 04:23 sketch help 04:24 Boo 04:24 * Arca Asami screams 04:26 HIT ME WITH THAT WET DICK DADDY 04:26 yo 04:26 AHHHHHHHHH 04:26 im back 04:26 LMAO 04:26 and im sorry i am 04:26 * Kuromin slowly backs 04:26 ri p 04:27 christina 04:28 ima beat the shit out you 04:28 get redy 04:28 w a t 04:28 redy yer jimmies 04:28 * Arca Asami grabs snow 04:28 * Arca Asami pushes her down 04:28 bithc 04:28 * Binary Byter tilts head 04:29 WOAH 04:29 NO FIGHTS ALLOWED 04:29 * Kuromin restrains Arca and Snow 04:29 * Arca Asami grabs snow like a football 04:29 * Kuromin restrainS AGAIN 04:29 * Arca Asami runs into a football field 04:29 * Binary Byter flies up to the nearest cloud 04:29 * Mischief.Cat destroys poppers 04:29 * Kuromin chases 04:29 * Binary Byter lays down on it 04:29 iwannarp 04:29 * Arca Asami slams snow into the ground 04:29 omfg 04:29 TOUCHDOWN! 04:29 ping 04:29 * Arca Asami runs 04:29 * Snowflake champion gets up 04:29 WHY NOT SOCCER?! 04:30 * Snowflake champion grabs ash 04:30 Oh 04:30 cus 04:30 you wanna play games? 04:30 ahahaha 04:30 ahaha 04:30 soccer is lame 04:30 i kid i kid 04:30 What did you- 04:30 Oh go d 04:30 i like soccer 04:30 * Rebun123 grabs a soccer ball 04:30 Someone made a gun threat in school 04:30 * Rebun123 kicks it at Ash's face 04:30 oh no 04:30 * Snowflake champion puts ash at midfeild 04:30 * Mischief.Cat slaps Ash 04:30 Oh, dammit. 04:30 * Arca Asami falls 04:30 * Snowflake champion kicks 04:30 Ms. D. got on them so fast 04:30 oh my g o d 04:30 I hope you'll be fine, 25. 04:30 * Mischief.Cat straddles him 04:30 (snipars) 04:30 O H 04:30 I will be, she was "just kidding". 04:30 Let's build a snowman, beach. 04:30 Y ES LUNCH TIME 04:30 * Snowflake champion straddles moni while she straddels 04:30 FINALLY 04:31 why did i almost laugh at jsut seeing Ms D? 04:31 a h 04:31 f u ck i ng finally 04:31 that sexy ping 04:31 i'm starving here ;-; 04:31 now brb 04:31 wh at is going on 04:31 UUGGH 04:31 mmm 04:31 we need more weight snow 04:31 * Snowflake champion humps desk 04:31 im scared 04:31 Ash daddy snow 04:31 why am i being straddled by two people 04:31 HEY 04:31 ahhhh 04:31 i m s c a r e d 04:31 Oh, wait 04:31 WHAT SI GOING ON DOWN THERE 04:31 seriously 04:31 * Rebun123 repeatedly kicks soccer balls at Ash's face 04:31 There 04:31 Now that I'm done with my Argentine instincts. 04:31 gimme a soccersball 04:31 * Rebun123 kicks one to Lewis 04:32 * Kuromin sits 04:32 SHIT I REMEMBERED I CANT CATCH I HAVE HOOV- *hit by it 04:32 * Binary Byter falls off the cloud 04:32 Welp 04:32 * Binary Byter lands on the ground and ded 04:32 I think that's the only reason we won against England in '82. Although you could say no one won. 04:33 I mean. 04:33 The guy used a hand to score a goal. 04:33 And the referee didn't even see it. 04:33 That bastards 04:33 That's one blind referee 04:33 ikr 04:33 and one cheap sons of a goat 04:34 Hey, I don't think the result would have changed if he didn't use his hand, in all honesty. 04:34 yes but h wont by cheating 04:34 But the guy became really infamous, and people here nicknamed him "The hand of God" 04:34 yee 04:34 or i would say as im english the hand of Satan 04:34 Oh, well. 04:35 I don't wanna engage in another England-Argentina fight, because from this simple discussion we move onto Falklands. 04:35 And that becomes a rage discussion. 04:35 idk about Falklands 04:35 so thank fucks 04:35 So let's discuss... uh... 04:35 Oh, good. 04:36 Let's discuss... 04:36 Uh... 04:37 uhm 04:37 Let's discuss this bad photoshop http://i.imgur.com/GLSJwjs.jpg 04:37 i dont even sees where the photoshops is 04:38 Look at the pants 04:38 And explain 04:39 How they're standing upright 04:39 It's like. 04:39 It took me a bit of practice, but. 04:39 Maggggic or some shiet 04:41 * Binary Byter dies 04:42 I'm back 04:43 ey 04:43 we has foods 04:43 We're eating in the Jon y 04:43 JONY 04:43 JONY 04:43 JONY JUST THREW THE COOKIE ACROSS THE ROOM 04:43 i caught it 04:43 thank go d 04:43 i got pinned down and told i was about to get fucked by the long dick of law 04:43 um 04:43 in justice we thrust 04:43 u m 04:44 re vi n 04:44 pls 04:44 c a b w e 04:44 CA N WE EVICT OURSELVES FROM THIS SITUATION 04:44 http://i.imgur.com/q2WF2EG.gif 04:44 >want click 04:44 *cant 04:44 and sketch thought i said i was gonna get arrested and fuck the lawyer 04:44 i cry 04:44 I READ THAT AS WANT DICK 04:44 FONT PLS 04:44 st o p 04:44 dude 04:44 if i got arrested 04:44 Snow 04:45 huh 04:45 Change the j in "in justice we thrust" for a capital J 04:45 :^) 04:45 S T Op 04:45 THAT'S MY JOB 04:45 hohohoho 04:45 o h g o d 04:45 o h 04:45 (lenny) 04:45 i didnt me a n t aht 04:45 i m g o n n a 04:46 mmmm 04:46 cheeeeeese 04:46 diiiiiick 04:46 our teacher is making us do work during lunch 04:46 rip 04:46 rip us 04:46 im tryna eat here 04:46 * Snowflake champion goes over to ash and twerks 04:46 not do algebruh 04:47 pls 04:47 i do not have an anime crush i swear 04:47 * Arca Asami shows snow my ring finer 04:47 *finger 04:47 i'm an innocent child 04:47 i am a married man 04:47 i actually twerked on ash 04:47 >finer 04:48 I WAS PROVED INNOCENT BY DADDY FOREHEAD 04:48 Ok 04:48 Oh, look. 04:48 moni's ping 04:48 so loud 04:48 im gonna say the sexiest word in the english language 04:48 ahem 04:48 i ca lled moni beethoven 04:48 Religion 04:48 no the sexiest word is 04:49 esophagus 04:49 no 04:49 :^) 04:49 it's 04:49 ALLUH AKBAR 04:49 small carrot top penis :^) 04:49 Or just carrot 04:49 There's this image 04:49 Please do not mention... 04:49 Egh. 04:49 * Arca Asami stabs snow 04:49 /ME DIES 04:49 c aps 04:49 Of Bobby Fulbright smiling 04:49 c aps pl s 04:49 And on the left there's a scared Apollo 04:50 And it says "In Justice we Thrust" 04:50 I can't 04:50 (cory) 04:50 rev i n 04:50 beautiful 04:50 you need to show that to me 04:50 thats not as sexy as 04:50 Religion 04:50 nOOO 04:50 no 04:50 yes 04:50 (snipars) 04:50 You have to wait until tomorrow 04:50 Goldfish crackers 04:50 everything is sexier than religion 04:50 Talk religion to me 04:50 dodododododood 04:51 Freshly Baked (sniparS) 04:51 Moni. 04:51 i just heard someone say "why were y'all beating each other's meat?" and i'm trying not to lau g h 04:52 l0l 04:52 i just spilled milk when you said that 04:52 o h 04:52 what kind of milk (cory) 04:52 Pink 04:53 strawberry 04:53 so 04:53 refreshing 04:53 Anyone got any white milk i can have? 04:53 (snipars) 04:53 in the meanwhile 04:53 pink milk 04:53 i have three cookies 04:53 yaaas 04:53 i have an apple 04:53 I HAD whitemilk 04:53 i have a dick 04:53 * Mischief.Cat gives to jony 04:53 I got malk 04:53 a rotten apple 04:53 :3 04:53 GIVE HIM 04:53 SOME MILK 04:53 ooh he need some milk 04:54 MALK 04:54 OOH BABY 04:54 like sugar is something i really need 04:54 * SketchNebula lAUGHS UNCONTROLLABLY 04:54 ILL GIVE IM SOME MILK 04:54 CMERE 04:54 CMERE BOI 04:54 sketch 04:54 * Arca Asami sticks leg out 04:54 * Arca Asami slides into pm 04:54 * SketchNebula clings to Ash's leg 04:54 Bring that ass here Again boi 04:54 o h 04:54 u m 04:54 * Mischief.Cat looks at picture of Leon 04:54 >again 04:54 >>again 04:54 I really need to use this OC 04:54 >>>>>again 04:54 XD 04:54 J ON Y 04:54 * Mischief.Cat cries 04:55 J ON Y 04:55 IF THIS 04:55 Jony ewhat 04:55 IS BECASUE 04:55 OF THHE SMUT 04:55 ILLPY 04:55 *ILL PAY FOR MY SINS 04:55 I PROMISE 04:55 illpy 04:55 i wanna eat apples in peace 04:55 also i think caps should calm 04:56 i just 04:56 i just smashed a cookie 04:56 o n the t abl e 04:56 "JUST RIP THE HEART OUT AND" 04:56 *frantic smashing* 04:56 04:56 ey 04:56 who wants 04:56 some 04:56 horizontal refreshment 04:56 (cory) 04:57 (lenny) 04:57 o h ym go d 04:57 do n t 04:57 i just yelled 04:57 "HE NEED SOME MILK" 04:57 "marian" 04:58 "ok, GIVE HIM SOME MILK" 04:58 "marian stop" 04:58 * Mischief.Cat touches forehead 04:58 * Mischief.Cat whinbes 04:58 DADDY FOREHEAD 04:58 MMMMM 04:58 excuse you 04:58 >" 04:58 daddy forehead is MINE 04:58 * Mischief.Cat cries 04:58 * SketchNebula snatches Apollo 04:58 Daddy forehead? 04:58 Sketch, you know im not wrong, im wright 04:58 oh no 04:59 not the puns agin 04:59 oh yes 04:59 *Again 04:59 You are, I apollogize. 04:59 * Arca Asami grabs the kinkshame paddle 04:59 y'all wanna fuckin go 04:59 Ash (cory) 04:59 oh lor d 05:00 dont look at me like t h a t 05:00 Dont worry ash 05:00 I So sorry~!! 05:00 (cory) 05:00 <~ 05:00 * Mischief.Cat suggestively 05:00 * SketchNebula looks at Ash 05:00 i go- THAT TILDEA 05:00 * Mischief.Cat straddles ASH 05:00 *TILDES 05:00 o h 05:00 you intimidate me 05:00 * Snowflake champion straddles moni 05:00 oh. 05:00 THEYRE ALL LOOKING AT ME 05:00 AHHHH 05:00 daddy? you want some milk? (snipars) 05:00 Oh o h 05:00 *shot* 05:00 I FEEL SO INTIMIDATED 05:00 goddamn my heart is stinging. 05:00 OH God 05:00 * MotherRussiaTerezi stares at Ash 05:00 me cries 05:00 * Rebun123 grabs a baton 05:01 * Mischief.Cat cries 05:01 * Snowflake champion grabs inhaler 05:01 okay i'll be back. 05:01 http://i.imgur.com/JKCaBzS.png 05:01 THAT PUFF PUFF PASS 05:01 * Rebun123 extends the baton and swings it around like conducting an orchestra 05:01 Stay safe, 25. 05:01 The buff buff ass? 05:01 oh lord 05:02 i feel very intimidated 05:02 okay I'm back 05:02 moni please dont pin me again 05:02 I feel very intimate. (skelenny) 05:02 kinkshame 05:02 im smol 05:02 yew are 05:03 Ash~ (skelenny) 05:03 >~ 05:03 o h 05:03 smol children arent allowed to be pinned 05:03 please 05:03 ash 05:03 just said 05:03 * ThatRandomMike got bored and starts listening to NateWantsToBattle: The Finale LYRIC VIDEO FNaF Song 05:03 * SketchNebula snatches Ash 05:03 * SketchNebula drags him into the magic lamp with them. 05:03 You're safe here. 05:03 no n o 05:04 "Young man, i said young man, theres no need to feel sass" to THE TUNE 05:04 OF THE YMCA 05:04 IM GONNA CRY 05:04 * Tubbylandfan342 signs up for assasination 05:04 i dont wanna get fucked by the long dick of law 05:04 pl e a s e 05:04 S T O P 05:04 im still innocent 05:04 i plead innocent 05:04 o h 05:04 o k a y 05:05 i plead guilty then (lenny0 05:05 on a lighter note 05:05 F ICK 05:05 i got red (cory) 05:05 (lenny) 05:05 there 05:06 aaaa 05:07 brb 05:10 Moni!! 05:16 hi 05:18 GTG eat 05:19 herro 05:19 see ya rebun 05:19 Addio, Recvin 05:19 Stay safe, fratello 05:26 >WhenJonyLeaves 05:27 Well, there went my chance at rping 05:27 ON 2016 01 29